Total Drama Sujira Movie 3rd: Superjoint Ritual
Superjoint Ritual '(subtitle tooken from a former American heavy metal band with the same name and a lyric in the '''Darkthrone '''song, "''The Pagan Winter") is the third movie from the '''Sujira '''franchise. It was directed by Mamoru Oshii of '''Ghost in the Shell '''fame, with production by ''Kyoto Animation ''and character designing by Yukiko Horiguchi. The existence of the movie and its plot were revealed on June 5, 2011 on a '''Shonen Super Sunday scan. Oshii insisted that the movie will use character designs from the first anime series, as well as to have one or two story elements similar to it. The film's official release date was March 23, 2012, with this tagline: "Spring 2012: Unleash Hell, Watch Pay-Per-View and Read Terrible Fanfiction Early!" On January 4, 2012, Media Blasters announced that they will start distributing and licensing any future Total Drama Sujira media (excluding Total Drama Sujira Brawlin' Dreamers: Ultimate Rumble!) starting with this film. They will expect to obtain the rights to the movie as Sujira the Movie III: Superjoint Ritual (there's no obvious difference other than the words "Total Drama" tooken out) and release it exactly on the date of November 20, 2012. Plot Ryo, Nimadoru, and Kyurem have been skipping school lately all because of a rumor around Aomori having wrecked havoc. Forced to find out the reason, the group of three want to clear their own names and plead innocent, unless they want to suffer consequences and meet Death. The main storyline, however, actually focuses on two half-human, half-wyvern beings that are suffering from a virus in the real world. Nimadoru is asleep until she notices the problem and wants to help the duo in any way she can before an evil entity enters from a vortex that sucks up all of humanity's pure souls and makes them into enslaved demons from Hell. Along the way, Ryo and friends catch up and follow the situation in comical efforts just to stay within Nimadoru's distance, believing that the demons had just come down from the Netherworld in order to kill the latter. Cast New characters *Benkei Shinamoru: A halfling from the Netherworld who, like his comrade, is suffering from an unknown virus. Benkei has a Tsundere persona: usually acting apathetic and cold in broad daylight, but overly joyful in the night. He is voiced by Kyosuke Ikeda in Japanese and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in English. *Rizuna Takimori: She is a halfling from the Netherworld and suffers from an unusual virus like her comrade, Benkei. Despite being older, Rizuna can be so borderline cheerful and immature much that she likes to tease her friends in a typical, yet emotional way. However, she at least shows respect for others and can be just as cold as Benkei if angered enough. Rizuna is voiced by Yui Horie in Japanese and Brittney L. Hamilton in English. *Lord Daigo: He is a collective and levelheaded celestial being from Hell who wants to rid of all human life and purity by a vortex that changes the world in very displeasing ways. Daigo might be responsible for what has happened to the Netherworld and all of its habitants. Daigo is voiced by Toshimitsu Arai in Japanese and Richard Epcar in English. *Geo: Daigo's androgynous (by appearance) and erratic assistant who has constant urges for fights. Geo's best trait is that he's known to be incredibly loyal to his superior, often calling him "Daigo-sama" or "Milord". He is voiced by Isshin Chiba in Japanese and Michael P. Greco in English. *Sakeyona: A brooding witch who once worked for Lord Daigo, but unfortunately betrayed him due to not getting paid for her work. Sakeyona is a young and playful girl who will assist anyone or anything as long as money is involved. She's quite greedy and devious for her age, although not mean-spirited. Sakeyona is voiced by Mamiko Noto in Japanese and Eden Riegel (the same VA who currently voices Nimadoru now, outside of the films) in English. Other characters *Ryo Tetsumaki; Choji Yashimoro: Japanese, Johnny Yong Bosch: English *Kazumi Usimora; Aoi Yuki: Japanese, Cristina "Vee" Valenzuela: English *Kyurem; Tetsuya Kakihara: Japanese, Quinton Flynn: English *Mukuro Nara; Rica Matsumoto: Japanese, Spike Spencer: English *Nimadoru Habarushi; Asuka Ogame: Japanese, Janice Kawaye: English *Bakura Tetsumaki; Nobuhiko Okamoto: Japanese, Michael Reisz: English *Reiko Masamuka; Miyu Irino: Japanese, Darrel Guilbeau: English *Hydraken; Daisuke Namikawa: Japanese, Liam O'Brien: English *Ayamanto F-Shot; Yukari Fukui: Japanese, Lisa Ortiz: English *Naoguri M-Gun; Satoshi Hino: Japanese, Derek Stephen Prince: English *Ren Nosukimaru; Kenta Miyake: Japanese, Beau Billingslea: English *Fao Hoshi; Yoko Hikasa: Japanese, Melissa Fahn: English *Kyo Rendan; George Nakata: Japanese, Richard Epcar: English *Souichiro Kuyuri; Kenji Nomura: Japanese, Jamieson Price: English *Rikura/Kokura Aori; Haruka Tomatsu: Japanese, Stephanie Sheh: English *Young Ryo Tetsumaki; Masako Nozawa: Japanese, Barbara Goodson: English *Kai Tetsumaki; Masakazu Morita: Japanese, Sam Riegel: English *Sao Tetsumaki; Yuko Sasamoto: Japanese, Michelle Ruff: English *Headmaster Grim; Takehito Koyasu: Japanese, Kirk Thornton: English *Dr. Jigoku (appears in a flashback); Chikao Otsuka: Japanese, Steve Kramer: English Information *Score: Shiro Sagisu (main), Daisuke Ishiwatari (co-main), The Pillows (insert song), Asuka Ogame (insert song), Scandal ("Glamorous You" - Official main theme) *Production: Kyoto Animation *Co-production: Production I.G., Aniplex, Konami, Dentsu, Capcom *Director: Mamoru Oshii *Genre: Bangsian Fantasy, Horror, Parody, Surreal Comedy *Character design: Yukiko Horiguchi *Original character design: Takeshi Obata, Ito "Oh! Great" Ogure (fewer occasions) *Storyboard: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Script: Kazuki Nakashima Trivia *This is the only piece of work where Akeno Watanabe does not perform the voice of Hydraken. Instead, Daisuke Namikawa (best known as Ulquiorra Cifer in '''BLEACH '''and Elijah Wood's Japanese dubber) takes the role. *For some strange reason, Zakura Aori is said to appear nowhere in the film, rather being only mentioned by Kokura and Rikura at points.﻿ Category:Total Drama Sujira Category:Movies